The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles equipped with an electronic throttle control, and further relates to motor vehicles equipped with a mobility enhancement system for drivers with physical disabilities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobility enhancement system featuring an electronic mobility enhancement throttle interface for the conventional electronic throttle control system of the motor vehicle.
It is estimated that 88,082 U.S. drivers currently use mobility enhancement system hand controls for controlling vehicle operation, and that 43,623 U.S. drivers currently use a prosthetic aid for vehicle operation. Drivers requiring a mobility enhancement system for controlling vehicle operation are limited in their selection of hardware. Quite frequently, their selection involves thoughtful considerations regarding performance and convenience when attempting to address their specific needs. Often, their motor vehicle selection is limited to a small cross-section of products and is dictated by the available mobility enhancement control hardware.
Generally, drivers with disabilities who require a mobility enhancement system must settle for a purely mechanical mobility enhancement system, as exemplified by the mobility enhancement system 10 shown at FIGS. 1 through 4. In this regard, the mobility enhancement system 10 includes a mechanical brake pedal interface 10xe2x80x2 and a mechanical throttle pedal interface 10xe2x80x3.
In operation of the mechanical brake pedal interface 10xe2x80x2, the brake pedal 12 is actuated by directing a brake force FB via the driver gripping a handgrip 16 and then downwardly pivoting a control arm 14, whereby an interconnect member 18 applies the brake force onto the brake pedal. In operation of the mechanical throttle pedal interface 10xe2x80x3, the throttle pedal (commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cas pedalxe2x80x9d) 20 is depressed by the driver applying a rotational movement (see arrow R) to the control arm 14. The rotational movement is converted into a downward throttle pedal force FT via a linkage assembly 22, to thereby selectively depress the throttle pedal 20.
For motor vehicles equipped with an electronic throttle control system 24, a throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor 28 is incorporated in a throttle pedal housing 26. For example, the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor 28 is in the form of two potentiometers which, in conjunction with the position of the throttle pedal, provide throttle control information or a throttle control transfer function as analog inputs to an engine control module (ECM/PCM) 30 for processing the throttle (also referred to as xe2x80x9ctorquexe2x80x9d) command to an electronic throttle control (ETC) subsystem 32.
The force to depress the throttle pedal 20 is primarily dependent on return biasing of the throttle pedal by a pedal return spring which is associated with the throttle pedal housing 26. To minimize the throttle pedal force FT required to overcome this biasing force, the control arm 14 is lengthened to increase the mechanical advantage the physically disabled driver has over the pedal return spring. Because of the length of the control arm 14, there is a need to minimize interference with interior vehicle components such as the inner door pull 34 and armrest 36 (see FIG. 2). Also taken into consideration is the potential for the downward rotational movement R of the control arm 14 to necessitate an accommodating repositioning of the driver""s left leg (see FIGS. 2 and 3).
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a mobility enhancement system for drivers with disabilities which has none of the disadvantages of current mechanical mobility enhancement throttle pedal interfaces.
The present invention is an electronic enhanced mobility control interface of a mobility enhancement system implemented in a motor vehicle having a conventional electronic throttle control system. The electronic enhanced mobility throttle interface includes an auxiliary electronic throttle sensor in duplication of the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor, wherein the driver""s selection of either the auxiliary electronic throttle sensor or the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor is interfaced transparently to an engine electronic controller, as for example an engine control module (ECM/PCM) for processing to the electronic throttle control (ETC) subsystem.
The electronic mobility enhancement throttle interface includes, besides the aforementioned auxiliary electronic throttle sensor, an auxiliary throttle control by which the driver executes throttle commands to the auxiliary electronic throttle sensor and a data switch for connecting one or the other of the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor and the auxiliary electronic throttle sensor processing electronics to the ECM/PCM, wherein the auxiliary electronic throttle sensor is a functional duplicate of the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor. Accordingly, selection by the driver of either the auxiliary electronic throttle sensor or the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor is transparent to the ECM/PCM for processing as throttle commands to the ETC subsystem, wherein the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor is the default selection.
The present invention provides for minimal force application to effect throttle commands, eliminates the need to mechanically depress the existing throttle pedal, and provides for the choice of utilizing the conventional throttle pedal or the auxiliary throttle control for executing throttle commands.
The present invention also prevents a change of source of throttle command as long as the ignition switch is turned on. Additionally, a time-out is preferably provided which times from selection of a source of throttle command to turning on of the ignition switch, and defaults to the throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor in the event of a time-out before the ignition switch is turned on.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobility enhancement system for physically disabled drivers which features an electronic mobility enhancement throttle interface including an auxiliary electronic throttle sensor in duplication of the conventional throttle pedal position electronic throttle sensor.
This and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of a preferred embodiment.